


sunday bloody sunday

by semicharmedstevie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Death, Destruction, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I'M JUST, I'm really sad, Oh my gosh, i'M SAD, i'm not okay, maybe some hidden romance, peter sit your ass down, spider-man didn't deserve this, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicharmedstevie/pseuds/semicharmedstevie
Summary: as you looked at peter's face for the last time, reality has dawned on you- your worst nightmare has finally come true.





	sunday bloody sunday

You met the infamous Spider-Man after the showdown at the airport between the Avengers. However, you met Tony right after the events of Sokovia. 

Tony was on the look out for any promising young "heroes" in case the world falls into danger once again. I mean, Tony vowed to fight until the very end in case there was another New York situation, but there was always a thought ringing in his head, _"I need to prepare in case there's no one left."_

So he went out, and tried to find any inexperienced kid with a power, not necessarily to immediately bring them into action, but in case there was a problem too big for just the Avengers to solve. 

He found you first. It was easy to track you down. He found a couple of articles in some local newspaper about strange occurrences, such as random objects moving and pipes bursting all of the sudden. A couple of online searches later, he found you in your parents' home in an obscure neighborhood in basically the middle of nowhere. Okay, not really, but it sure felt like it. 

You felt so alone since you found out about your powers. You pondered how on Earth were you burdened with such a destructive force. Was it genetic? You doubted it. Your parents were not the type to be potential superheroes, or villains. Wherever it came from, you knew you were stuck with it. The burden would not have felt so heavy if you knew how to control your powers. One minute, you were taking a bath; the next minute, everything was hovering in the air, and so were you. You tried so many times to control it, but every time you tried to concentrate and keep it under control, either a chair gets thrown to another state, or you would suddenly fall to the ground after suddenly hovering to the point where you nearly reached the clouds.

When Tony Stark finally approached you, it turned out to be more peculiar than he intended. You were walking home from school, your second school within six months, until suddenly a black car stopped right in front of you. 

"Hey kid," You heard a voice say from the cracked open window. "Let me drive you home."

"Who the hell are you?" You asked, with your heart starting to race. 

"You might know who I am, but I know who you are, y/n." The voice responded. You backed away slowly, and as you started to run as fast as you can from the car, it reversed and stopped you again in your tracks. The person behind the voice rolled the window down, and you let out a small gasp as you saw who it was. A fucking Avenger. In that moment, you knew, you just  _knew_ , that he found out about you. Why else would he be here?

You got into the car. Although you were slightly relieved that it was not some kind of homicidal child kidnapper, you kept a distance between you and Tony. 

After some moments of silence, you dared to speak. "I would ask you why you were here, but... I think I already know the answer to that."

The car drove you home, and you found it creepy how he already knew what your address was. He explained everything in the car- how he found you, and all of the other important things. He knew you did not know how to control it, and he knew your power could also be dangerous, so he told you about a plan he had in mind. You had to leave home, and you had to be put into training. Not to fight crime, but to learn how to control your power and to put it to use. After a long meeting with your parents, who had a feeling that you were hiding something major, you left the town with Stark.

* * *

The showdown in the airport happens, and you felt intrigued by this new Spider guy you heard about from Tony. You lived in the new Avengers base, where you had your training. You were certainly not an Avenger, but you did not want to be. You did not feel a sense of heroism and the urge to save the world just yet. You saw the videos of the Spider guy on the Internet, and you constantly laughed to yourself on how opposite he was from you. This guy was jumping around the city just to do something minimal, like trying to save a cat from a tree. 

After those events, Tony decided to introduce you to Spider-Man, mainly because of your ages. You were only a couple of months behind Peter. You met him on the day Stark was to announce him to be a new Avenger. You felt happy to see him, because you thought you were the only one who was going through this. Everyone who had powers was an adult, but you were young. Now, you finally saw someone actually content with their powers and was the same age as you. In fact, you almost inspired by his strong will. 

You two hit it off quite well, to the point where you hung out with him almost every week, whether it's at his apartment or a coffee shop. Each week, he told you about how he found out about his powers after the spider bite, daily occurrences at school, his friends, and all that. You talked to him about your old town, what your parents are like, how you found out about your powers, and how you met Stark. 

You found that you had similar interests as well. You liked Star Wars, and so did he. But, of course, there was some differences. He was a huge science geek, and you were not. You were more into history. Regardless of that, you listened out of both politeness and curiosity as he rambled on about some science fair or something new he learned in class, and he did the same when you babbled about some documentary you watched. 

You grew to be fond of Peter. You liked how friendly he was to you. You were never incredibly outgoing before, but it was hard not being able to talk to anyone your age for such a long time. To finally have someone your age to talk to in a candid way felt wonderful. He also grew to be fond of you as well. He was able to talk to you about his powers, instead of having to hide that fact. 

Although you loved to listen to him speak, you also disliked how he would rant to you about how unfair Stark was treating him. He would moan about how he wanted to do something more important, to maybe even be an Avenger one day. He would even sometimes plead for you to talk to Stark on his behalf, since he felt that Stark wouldn't listen to him. You couldn't, since Stark was always busy, and to be honest, you didn't have the heart to tell Peter that you agreed with Stark.

One day, as you two walked on a street near his apartment, you asked him a question you've been meaning to ask him for a while.

"Peter?" You uttered. 

"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something that's been on my mind?"

"Shoot."

"Well, clearly, you know what happened a while back in Sokovia and New York. I also know that you really want to start doing big things and all, but..." You trailed off, looking down to the ground, searching for the right words.

"Continue..."

"Don't you think that you have too much to lose? I mean, you have a bright future ahead of you as just Peter Parker, and you also got your aunt and your friends and all that other good stuff. I'm not saying that everyone else has nothing to lose, but is being a 'superhero' really that important to you?"

He sighed, and stopped walking for a moment to face you. "I do think about that everyday. We are both kids, I know that, but it would be terrible on my conscience if there was a problem that I could help with, and I chose to ignore it. I don't see why I can't have a future as both me and Spiderman."

It was that moment where you realized that you really admired the kid. He was so brave for someone his age, and he was so willing to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders just to save someone. You admired that, and there were days where you wished you felt the same. 

However, his bravery also worried you a bit. What if he went out and tried to fight someone who was clearly stronger than him? What if it didn't turn out good? You tried to shake that feeling away, but it stuck.

So when you found out about him and Vulture in Coney Island, your heart sank to the ground. He really went out and did something crazy like that. He ended up with some moderate wounds from the alteration, and as he recovered in a local hospital, you frantically rushed to visit him.

"What the fuck!" You yelled as you entered the room. He was shirtless, and you would have been somewhat flustered if you were not able to see the miles of bandages on his body, with some blood seeping through. He looked like a mess. 

"And a nice to see you too!" He croaked, sarcastically. You let out a sigh of relief when you realized that he was the same old Peter, and you rushed to his side. sitting down on the hospital bed next to him.

"Peter, seriously, I know that you were successful and that Vulture guy was caught, right? But you could have died! What's the matter with you?" You shrieked. 

"I had to." He asserted. "H-he was going to steal these weapons from one of Stark's planes. Don't I have a moral obligation to do something about that?"

"Not when you're a fifteen year old."

He let out a weak laugh, and looked at you. "It doesn't matter. Sure, I could have died, but it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? Just what if you died, huh? Who's going to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman?" You asked in a softer voice. You smiled, and then asked, "Who else would I spend hours talking to?"

He rolled his eyes, and pulled you in. You rested your head on his shoulders, thanking any God who was listening that he was alive. 

You stayed there for hours, and he told you about the events in vivid detail. You gasped as you heard that his homecoming date was the Vulture's daughter, and you were nearly brought to tears when he told you about how he was stuck underneath rubble.

When you finally had to leave, you were almost disturbed when hearing the story. He shouldn't have done this. He has everything out for him, and it wasn't fair that he was so ready to risk everything because Stark didn't listen to him. No... you were not going to let that happen. You would rather see yourself get hurt than him. You had no contact with your parents since you left, due to the fact that they became uncomfortable with the thought that their own offspring could be some sort of superhero, so they virtually abandoned you. You were smart, but not like Peter, and you had no friends. No, YOU were the one that should be putting their life on the line. You vowed to never let this happen again. Not over your dead body...

* * *

 

You never thought you would see the day when you were fighting alongside Tony and Peter, along with some people you never heard about. You also never thought you would be in another planet, but there you were on Titan. 

You were sitting in your room when you saw the ship from out your window. It looked like a red circle in the sky, and you widened your eyes in both shock and awe. Who the hell was it this time? Another mediocre alien? A broke desperado? 

Oh how you were wrong. 

Your mind snapped back to reality when you came back into consciousness. Although you had trained every single day and were able to control your powers and actually use it for something, all those hours of training was thrown away in an instant. As you tried to fight alongside everyone, Thanos was immediately able to throw you off to the side like a ragdoll. You landed on the ground, _hard_ , and faded out of consciousness. 

Your vision started to clear up just in time to see Thanos stab Tony through the abdomen. You never felt so utterly helpless in your life. This was true despair, as you heard Tony wince with pain. You closed your eyes, hoping for some relief, hoping for some miracle.

You saw Strange being forced to give Thanos the time stone he fought so hard to protect. Thanos then left without a trace, almost like he was never here. The only evidence would be his newly acquired stone, and the bruises and cuts on everyone's skin. 

You looked to Peter. You wished he was never here to see this. He was still a kid; he should have been fighting petty thieves and carjackers, not someone like Thanos. You didn't bother to tell him this again. You practically burst the poor kid's eardrum on the ship, when you found out he went on the ship with the rest of the guys. 

This was also the first time where you saw his face change. His mask of innocence was off, replaced with melancholy and defeat. He probably realized that there was no way out of this, just like you did. 

You stood to your feet, and silently marched to be closer to the group, looking down to Tony with near tears in your eyes. There was no way out. Chances are that Thanos will get the last stone, and... that's it. You weren't ready to fully register that truth, though.

Moments later, you heard a sound from Mantis. Your ears were still ringing from the crash, so you did not quite make out what she said. You didn't need to- you saw her start to disappear into mere ashes, with Drax, Star-Lord, and Strange joining along. 

The initial confusion flew by- you knew the truth. Thanos got the last stone. It's happening. Half of the universe is going to disappear. Just vanish.

 _Is this it?_  You began to feel numb, it was almost like your body preparing for incoming death. 

"I- I don't feel so good." You heard a voice tremble, and saw Peter stumble, looking down at himself. Your heart sank once more, and you began to shake with panic, your heart hammering hard against your chest. 

"Peter... no..." You muttered, as you rushed to his side. 

Peter fell in your arms, and you held him protectively as he began to cry. He looked to Stark over your shoulder, and you heard him cry out, " _I don't wanna go."_ His legs gave out, and you gently laid him down on the ground of Titan, with you and Stark kneeling next to him. You held onto his hand, squeezing tightly, as if you were to never let go. You felt hot tears slide down your face, contrasting the growing coldness of his hand. 

"I'm sorry..." He choked out. _As you looked at Peter's face for the last time, reality has dawned on you- your worst nightmare has finally come true._

And then...

He vanished.

His once lively and youthful body turned into dust beneath you. 

You frantically looked down and felt your body, expecting for you to do the same. But it wasn't happening. Why weren't you leaving? Why weren't you dying? Why were you still here?

"Tony... Tony... I'm supposed to go." You stammered. You looked at Tony with wide, vacant eyes, and reached out to grasp onto his arms. Your head pounded as you finally began to wail. 

"He wasn't supposed to go! He wasn't! What about me... what about me..." You trailed off, putting your head in your hands as your shoulders heaved.

It was too late. You would have done anything to defeat Thanos if you knew this was going to happen. You would have- fuck that, _you should have_ laid your life on the line. You should have died for this. It would have been worth it if it meant saving Peter. 

If you were to see Thanos again, you would have killed him. You would have killed him yourself. Fuck all the punches and the slaps and all the blows he can land on you; you were going to kill him even if it ended in death for you.

But now? _You just wanted your best friend back._

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, HOW IS EVERYONE SURVIVING AFTER THE MOVIE? because i am not doing so good. i'm not doing good at all. i have cried at the movie theater, i cried when i got home, and i cried myself to sleep. 2019, where you at???
> 
> also, this is more of a friendship one-shot, since I literally tried and sucked at trying to make this a romance. 
> 
> feel free to leave any comments, especially constructing! i haven't really written in a long time, so i'm trying to improve.
> 
> also, i recommend listening to Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2 while listening to this. it's a nice song.
> 
> peace and love - stevie xx


End file.
